


bound

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (basically marcus is a really really soft sub who loves being praised), Bondage, Dom Lucifer, M/M, Praise Kink, i can't believe i am about to write these tags, i have no idea what's going on here, really anxious marcus, sub marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: Marcus had a long week at work and he still had to hold a panel at a conference, but not before he takes the edge off, with the help of his loving boyfriend.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	bound

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tags i have no idea what's going on and i literally can't believe that those were tags i had to write. i also have no idea how i managed to write any of this so that's fun, i guess. anyways....enjoy the first thing i wrote in months!!!

In all honesty, Lucifer should’ve seen Marcus’ request coming (or at least he should’ve expected something in that vein) the moment he saw just how nervous Marcus was, because Marcus was (almost) never nervous. Lucifer could’ve literally counted on one hand the number of times he saw his boyfriend nervous in the past year and a half since they started dating.

And yet there he was, avoiding eye contact with Lucifer at all costs and alternating between tapping his foot and shifting which leg he was leaning on almost as if he couldn’t stand still. And if you asked him how he felt, he’d say just that: he simply could not stay still. That, despite working out continuously ever since he woke up an hour and a half ago, he felt restless and he needed to do something or his heart might just explode from beating so fast.

“Could you, please, tie me up?” he finally said, his words coming out so quickly that for a second he both worried and hoped that Lucifer didn’t understand them, but Lucifer did understand and the confused look on his face was proof of just that. Marcus cursed himself for choosing that very moment to actually look at his boyfriend, but he said it and it was out into the world and he couldn’t take it back, so he might’ve as well just kept going.

“Or rather... just... my-my hands...” he added, his eyes cast down and sounding far from his usual confident and imposing self. He then he looked at Lucifer, but only for a moment- a moment so short he didn’t even notice the curious expression on his boyfriend’s face- before regretting it and looking down again.

And then he waited, in silence, for what felt like an eternity, and he could feel his heart beat seemingly faster and faster by the moment and he tried to resist the urge to tear up and he was almost certain that despite his attempts at holding himself together he was shaking and then...

“I-I’m... I’m so sorry, I really shouldn’t have...” he began apologising after he couldn’t bear the silence anymore, but, to his surprise, he didn’t even manage to let half of it out before Lucifer- who lit up as soon as the initial shock at hearing Marcus’ request wore off- interrupted him:

“Don’t apologise. You have nothing to apologise for.” Lucifer said, softly and lovingly, and that almost tipped Marcus over the edge. Lucifer then carefully cupped Marcus’ face with his hands, just barely touching his boyfriend- as if Marcus would break if he wasn’t treated with the utmost care-, and that grounded Marcus, something about just how gentle Lucifer was that made him feel safe.

“Look at me.” was all Lucifer said- softly but with a certain edge that was inaudible for others but not for Marcus, who not only heard it, but also felt it and it send shivers down his back- and Marcus listened blindly, allowing Lucifer to raise his head ever so slightly until their gazes met.

Marcus looked Lucifer straight in the eye, not daring to look away or close his eyes despite the fact that he really, really couldn’t bear looking at Lucifer in that moment and from the look in Lucifer’s eye he wasn’t subtle about it at all.

“Close your eyes.” Lucifer said softly, but there was something in the way he said it that didn’t allow Marcus to say no so he didn’t, choosing to silently obey instead.

“Take a deep breath.” And Marcus did without a single hesitation.

“It’s ok. It’s all going to be just fine.” Lucifer reassured slowly, emphasising every word, just in case Marcus happened to miss anything. Marcus, of course, didn’t miss a thing, he would never dare to, but the softness and the care and the love in Lucifer’s words calmed him down and he sighed as he nodded, fully and completely in agreement with his boyfriend.

“It’s alright to ask for things, regardless of my answer. I want you to ask for things, because I have no way of knowing what you want or need unless you tell me.” Lucifer explained and Marcus opened his eyes and he muttered out a “yes”. Lucifer stood on his tiptoes and kissed Marcus’ forehead before continuing:

“You did very well, honey. I am so proud of you and I’ll happily help you out.” he said and he couldn’t help grinning when he saw the way Marcus’ shoulders slumped and how his previously gloomy demeanour disappeared in it’s entirely almost like it was never even there.

“Thank you...” Marcus breathed out, relief obvious in his voice, and Lucifer gave him one loving kiss before guiding Marcus towards the nearest chair, Marcus sitting down without even being told and Lucifer just couldn’t help giving him a kiss. Marcus had turned out to be such a quick learner and Lucifer couldn’t have been more proud.

“Don’t move. I will be right back.” Lucifer announced, waiting for Marcus’ small, whispered “yes” before leaving.

He returned with a long piece of ribbon, deciding to go for something softer than he might usually use, and he was thoroughly amused to find that Marcus took his words a bit too literally, but he didn’t bring it up, instead he kissed the top of Marcus’ head and told him what a good boy he was.

Marcus perked up at that, his eyes going dark with need, and Lucifer grinned and he put his hands on Marcus’ shoulders to steady him before leaning in and whispering in Marcus ear: “You really liked that, didn’t you, darling?” Marcus didn’t hesitate before nodding.

“Well then, how about you’re a very good boy for me and stay perfectly still while I tie you up, is that okay?” Marcus opened his mouth at that, trying to say something, but he couldn’t think of any words so he nodded again.

Lucifer kissed his cheek and he pulled the sleeves of Marcus’ shirt up until Marcus' forearms were completely exposed. He then pulled Marcus’ arms back, pressing them just barely against the back of the chair- his touch being gentle, yet firm. Marcus’ breathing changed at that, going a little faster- almost unnoticeably so-, and Lucifer knew that he got him good before he even started.

“Hold.” Lucifer said, losing a bit of the softness in favour of a certain edge that made his words sound closer to an order, and Marcus sat up straight, keeping his arms exactly where Lucifer put them.

He stared into nothing, his eyes as dark as they’ll ever get- although he wasn’t even half as needy as he could be-, and his breath grew faster with every second he had to wait, the anticipation occupying every single part of his mind.

Lucifer watched with a grin, relishing in just how much power he had over his boyfriend. He took his time getting the ribbon ready, in hopes that if he made Marcus wait long enough then he might just squirm and beg, but he gave in quickly as they were (unfortunately) on a schedule.

But, while Lucifer may not have gotten what he wanted, he certainly wasn’t disappointed by the way Marcus tensed and shivered as soon as the ribbon touched his skin, nor was he disappointed by Marcus’ small whimper as Lucifer started wrapping the ribbon around his wrists.

“Are you alright?” he asked nonchalantly, as if seeing his beloved like that didn’t affect him.

“I’m ok...” Marcus breathed out, sounding more and more desperate each time he talked, and that send shivers down Lucifer’s back.

“Is it tight enough?” Lucifer asked softly.

“A little tighter, please.” Marcus said, each word coming out harder than the last.

“How about now?” Lucifer asked as he slowly pulled a little tighter on the ribbon, knowing that that alone knocked the breath out of Marcus.

“Please...” was all Marcus could utter in that moment, less affected by the actual ribbon being tied around his wrists and more so by his boyfriend, who knew how to play him like a violin.

“Now?”

“P-p-please...” Marcus whispered, not even close to feeling the burning sensation that he was so desperately seeking.

“Please what?” Lucifer teased as he pulled tighter on the ribbon, but that got no reaction out of Marcus. At that point Lucifer realized that he should’ve just used rope.

“P-please... can you _please_ make it tighter...” Marcus asked, panting at that point as his desperation grew and grew without him getting any relief. Usually Marcus wouldn’t unravel this fast, but this time he had a deadline and his internal clock was working just fine and it didn’t hesitate to remind him that he had to leave sooner rather than later.

“That’s as far as it goes.” Lucifer said after he pulled the ribbon one more time. Marcus shifted in his seat at that.

“Do you want to try something else, my love?” Lucifer then asked lovingly as he dropped the ribbon in favour of putting his hands back on Marcus’ shoulders, but Marcus was in no shape to answer at that point- his brain too clouded by need to form any coherent answer.

“It’s ok, just nod.” Lucifer reassured, lightly squeezing Marcus’ shoulders.

Marcus’s shoulders slumped down and he nodded, sighing when Lucifer kissed the top of his head.

“I’ll go get some rope. Stay right here and have some coffee before it goes cold.” he said, making sure to be slightly more specific this time on what he expected Marcus to do while he was gone. Marcus nodded, his breathing slowing down ever so slightly and Lucifer kissed his temple before picking up the ribbon from the floor and leaving.

When he returned he found Marcus sipping from his coffee and he seemed to have calmed down, which Lucifer was grateful for. He greeted Marcus with a kiss, making sure that his boyfriend could see the rope from his hands. Marcus’ eyes went hazy at the sight and his breathing picked up again, but, as opposed to earlier, there was still a certain calmness to Marcus even as the anticipation started setting in.

“This should be just right.” Lucifer announced as he walked behind Marcus and ran his fingers along the exposed skin of Marcus’ forearms, sending chills down Marcus’ back and making him whimper. And just like that Lucifer had Marcus just as needy and desperate as a few minutes ago, so easily that it was almost like flipping a switch.

He then lightly pressed the rope against Marcus’ wrists, Marcus going perfectly still at that. Lucifer watched him carefully as he wrapped the rope around his wrists the first time, waiting for Marcus to move or say something, but Marcus did neither of things.

“How is this?” Lucifer asked, going a little tighter than previously, in hopes of speeding things up.

“C-c-can,” Marcus began but he quickly lost his train of thought. He took a deep breath before Lucifer even had to tell him and he tried to collect himself before trying again: “C-can it be... can it, _please_ , be a little tighter?” he said, trying to hold himself together.

“Of course, darling.” Lucifer purred as he pulled the rope slowly until Marcus flinched and hissed. He didn’t ask if that was too tight because he already knew the answer.

The rest of it went by like a breeze, Lucifer going solely on muscle memory just so he could admire Marcus as he flinched and whimpered and moaned with every touch and every pull of the rope.

“I love you so, _so_ much, darling. And you’re doing _so_ great.” Lucifer said once he got about halfway and Marcus started calming down, knowing that a sure was to his boyfriend’s heart was praise and he was absolutely correct as Marcus moaned softly.

“It’s ok, honey, it’s all ok and I’ll be done in just a bit.” Lucifer reassured, despite knowing that Marcus was very much enjoying himself. “You’re doing great, sweetheart, and you’re so, so good for me.” he continued and Marcus winced, Lucifer’s lips going dry just at the thought of how needy and undone Marcus must’ve looked and he couldn’t help but slightly pick up the pace.

“You’re so good, my love. You’re so, so good. You’re literally so good that words don’t do justice to how good you are for me, but I need you to stay still.” Lucifer cooed- knowing just how much he was asking of Marcus-, and Marcus moaned, a chocked up and desperate moan- which at that point was Marcus’ way of bargaining. That was also exactly what Lucifer wanted and he smirked as his boyfriend wordlessly begged.

“I know, darling, I know. It’s hard, but I am certain that my very good boy can do it.” Lucifer said, softly and encouraging, and his words made Marcus go tense, as well as moan even more desperately, and Lucifer couldn’t have been more pleased.

“I know, my love, I know.” Lucifer reassured as he started tying the last knot, putting extra effort into that one as it was the one tying everything together.

“Just a little bit longer, darling. One more minute, that’s all.” he said, all teasing done as he put the last finishing touches, taking a moment to admire his work before kissing the palms of Marcus’s hands, which made Marcus shiver.

“It’s ok, you can move now.” Lucifer said before Marcus even got to begin apologising. “Also...” Lucifer began as he stood up, “you were so good and you did such a great job. I am so proud of you, honey.”

Marcus leaned back in his chair at that, letting his head fall back in hopes that he’d get to see Lucifer. And did, every muscle in his body relaxing at the sight of his boyfriend and he melted in his chair as he looked at Lucifer adoringly. That coupled with his mouth being slightly ajar, his burning red cheeks and his dark and hazy eyes filled with need created quite the image.

Lucifer smiled at that, far more affected by the sight before him than he should’ve been all things considered, but he didn’t pay that any mind. That wasn’t about him. It was about Marcus. And, from the looks of it, Marcus was very much enjoying himself and that was all that mattered.

He ran the tip of his finger along Marcus’ throat, enjoying the needy little sound that got out of his boyfriend, and he kissed Marcus’ forehead before he pulled a nearby chair and sat down. He then carelessly dragged Marcus’ chair closer with his foot, thing that was far harder than he let on, but would Marcus have been quite as charmed had he known the truth? Of course not.

He then leaned in until his lips were merely a few millimetres away from Marcus’, taking a bit to enjoy just how unbearable this was for Marcus and how despite that he just endured, obedient as ever.

After a few moments, that felt like centuries to Marcus, he finally closed the gap between them, but that didn’t mean that the teasing ended, Lucifer taking his sweet, sweet time every step along the way with the knowledge that all Marcus could do was take whatever he was given.

Still, Lucifer wasn’t cruel. Did he love teasing Marcus until his poor, poor boyfriend just couldn’t take it anymore? Sure, but he always gave Marcus what he needed in the end and there were no exceptions to that rule. So, after enduring the most agonizing teasing in the world, Marcus did get his kiss, which left him a flustered, panting mess.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Lucifer asked, Marcus’ cheek resting in the palm of his hand.

“Really, really good. Thank you!” Marcus said between pants, sounding rather absentminded -although Lucifer knew that it wasn’t the case- but he certainly didn’t sound needy or desperate like earlier. He also wasn’t nervous like earlier, all of his nerves washed away by the rope tightly binding his arms together.

“I love you.” he added moments later and Lucifer gave him a loving kiss, endeared by the way Marcus made sure to make the most out of his moments of bravery.

“I love you too.” Lucifer answered, reluctantly checking the time. He sighed when he saw how late it was getting and then an idea struck him and he decided he might as well kill two birds with one stone.

He pulled closer Marcus’ untouched plate, picking up the fork and picking up a bite before turning to his boyfriend:

“We don’t have a lot of time left so you need to eat breakfast. And skipping breakfast is not an option given that you’ll be driving for a few hours.” he said, matter-of-factly, and Marcus didn’t dare to argue in his current state, and that was exactly what Lucifer was counting on.

So Lucifer helped Marcus eat his breakfast one bite at the time, all while watching Marcus slowly relax into his restrains as the adrenaline wore off and the feeling of serenity that Marcus sought settled in. Once Marcus finished eating, Lucifer checked his phone again and his face fell when he saw that Marcus had to leave in the following ten minutes.

“I have to go, right?” Marcus asked, his tone soft and his voice almost merely a whisper.

“In the next... ten minutes, yes.” Lucifer answered, trying his best not to let Marcus see the way his mood dropped, but unfortunately Marcus was already aware enough to see right through him.

“Thank you!” Marcus said and this time it was calm and levelled and he sounded much more like he usually does, with the exception that he seemed far calmer than usually- which was a relief for Lucifer.

“Of course, darling. Anything for you,” Lucifer began and a grin spread across his face, “especially when you ask so nicely.”

Marcus shifted in his seat at that.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Lucifer asked as he stood up and he didn’t even need to specify what he was talking about cause Marcus already knew.

“It was nerve wracking.” Marcus began, watching Lucifer walk up to him and only continuing once Lucifer had started undoing the knots: “But I am glad that I did it. This was good and just what I needed, even if it wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

Lucifer smiled. “What did you have in mind then?”

“I figured you’d just quickly tie my wrists and be done with it.”

Lucifer looked up at that. “I would never!” he said without hesitation and he watched as Marcus tensed up ever so slightly.

“I know! It doesn’t even sound like something you’d do but... asking you this was just... just...” Marcus began, stuck by the fact that he couldn’t find his words- which frustrated him to no end- and he gave in after a few moments of stumbling around in search for the perfect word, saying the first word that crossed his mind, “nerve wracking and I guess I- I just wasn’t thinking clearly.” Marcus finished with a small frustrated huff and Lucifer pressed one soft kiss on the nearest spot on Marcus’ arm.

“It’s ok. You’re just not used to it. It’ll get easier with time.” Lucifer reassured, pressing another kiss on a particularly bad rope burn, which made Marcus flinch.

“Will it?” Marcus asked, letting his frustration be replaced by nervousness, and he swallowed nervously. He then tried to focus on the pain and not on his nerves.

“Yes, it will. I promise.” Lucifer said and Marcus nodded idly, letting himself relax under his boyfriend’s gentle touch and loving kisses.

“You sure you don’t want to stay home with me?” Lucifer asked once he reached Marcus’ wrists, Marcus smiling at the question.

“You know I want to, but I can’t. I promised a year ago that I’d do this.” Marcus said, completely unconvinced- the sensation of cold air over his sensitive skin combined with just how loving his boyfriend was making him want to say the opposite and ditch the conference and spend his whole weekend in bed with Lucifer, but he couldn’t. He made a promise and he intended to keep it. If for nothing else at least for the fact that it made him look better in Lucifer’s eyes- who was all about keeping your promises.

“I know,” Lucifer said and he pressed a kiss to Marcus’ right wrist, “and I’ll miss you.” And then a kiss to Marcus’ left wrist.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Marcus said and he smiled, feeling completely content in that moment. “I’ll miss you too.” he added a moment later, because truth be told, he was gonna miss Lucifer as well, even if he was gone just for a day.

“You’re all done.” Lucifer announced, picking up the rope and carelessly bundling it up before sitting back down.

Marcus stretched briefly before quickly covering up his arms. He knew that the rope burns would be gone in less than a few hours, but the idea of anyone seeing still stressed him out.

“Be safe.” Lucifer said, breaking the silence once Marcus stood up.

“I will.” Marcus said, looking happier than ever, and he gave Lucifer a quick kiss before heading out of the kitchen.


End file.
